The present disclosure relates to input devices, image forming apparatuses, and electronic apparatuses.
There is provided, as an input device mounted on a mobile information terminal or an image forming apparatus, an input device configured so that a text is input thereinto using a pen or a keyboard displayed on a display (for example, a software keyboard). As is often the case with such an input device, after confirming an edit of the text consisting of characters input through the input device, the user may find a literal error and correct it. In order to correct a confirmed character, the user needs to perform complicated operations, including a redisplay of the character, a deletion thereof, and a re-entry of a correct character.
For example, there is disclosed a pen input device which can reduce the complication of operations for correcting a character. With this pen input device, an editing process, such as a correction, insertion or deletion of a character input with a pen, can be performed in the same manner as in an input process.